vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ribbon
Summary Ribbon is a close friend of Kirby and Kirby's presumable love interest. She debuted in Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards. The attendant of the Ripple Queen, she is the sole escapee of her planet Ripple Star, which has been taken over by Dark Matter. Being chased by the enemy while carrying the titular Crystal Shard, she gets hit and falls to Popstar, where the Shard shatters and scatters into more shards across multiple planets. From there, she meets Kirby, who she teams up with to regain the Crystal Shards and save her planet. She reappears alongside Adeleine as a DLC Dream Friend in Kirby: Star Allies Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown | Unknown, 4-A with Shard Gun Name: Ribbon Origin: Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards Gender: Female Age: Unknown, but young Classification: Fairy, Inhabitant of Ripple Star, Star Ally Powers and Abilities: Non-Physical Interaction (Can affect Void Soul), Flight & Spaceflight, Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Small Size (Type 1), Resistance to Morality Manipulation, Madness Manipulation (Unaffected in places where Dark Matter has their influence and mind-controlling clouds, such as Ripple Star and Dark Star, a planet made out of Dark Matter, including those clouds) | As before, Proficiency with her gun, Energy Projection, Telekinesis (She and Adeleine can attract objects via Fairy Dance), Resistance to Morality Manipulation & Empathic Manipulation (Unaffected by the presence of the individual Dark Hearts), Possession while wielding the Shard Gun (The Crystal Shard, which makes up the Shard Gun, purges the possessor from a victim), heat and cold (Unaffected by the temperatures of Blizzno Moon and Star Lavadom), Black Holes (Able to outfly and withstand black holes from Marx) Attack Potency: Unknown | Unknown, at least Multi-Solar System level with her Shard Gun (It can harm Void Termina, Corrupt Hyness, the retaliators Three Mage-Sisters once, Morpho Knight EX and the stronger incarnations of Void Termina) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Flew across multiple galaxies in seconds while escaping Dark Matter. Can keep up with Kirby and King Dedede, and dodge attacks from 02. While flying and carrying Adeleine, she can keep up with fellow Star Allies such as Meta Knight, Bandana Waddle Dee, Gooey and the Three Mage-Sisters, and they are comparable to Morpho Knight and Void Termina, with whom they can fight) Lifting Strength: Regular Human (Despite her small size, she can carry Adeleine with ease without resting) Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Multi-Solar System level (Took hits from Dark Matter and 02) | At least Multi-Solar System level Stamina: Above average (Assisted Kirby is toughing out the fight against 02) Range: Below standard melee range. Hundreds of meters with her Shard Gun Standard Equipment: Crystal Shards | Ribbon's Shard Gun Intelligence: Average. Was slowly rebuilding the crystal with the (magical) power to vanquish Dark Matter Weaknesses: Exists more as a supporting character, and has never fought without the help of someone else, be it Kirby or Adeleine Keys: Pre-Star Allies | Post-Star Allies Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Kirby Category:Nintendo Category:Fairies Category:Gun Users Category:Flight Users Category:Small Sized Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Energy Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Loyal Characters Category:Summons Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Heroes Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Unknown Tier Category:Star Allies Category:Tier 4